Her Loving Tale of My Father
by KittySkywalker
Summary: a one shot based on senri's parents if they were married. inpired by juri and haruka's bonus story. plz r and r!


Samantha Shiki looked out her curtains to see a fine coat of snow covering the front yard. She sighed irritated and pulled the curtains back before going to sit back down at the dining room table. She hadn't always hated snow but ever since a certain _incident_ she couldn't stand it. "Great," she thought aloud, "more stupid snow."

"Do you not like snow mommy?" asked her four year old Senri who had just woken up from a nap. The little boy was still in his pajamas and carrying his favorite stuffed animal. She looked down at her son and then bent down to his level.

"No Senri I don't like snow at all. Because it reminds me of a certain man who bothered me _**so**_ badly." Senri jumped having never seen his mother with such a dark expression on her face. "Yet it turned out to be a very special memory so I can't say it was all bad," she continued. Little Senri seemed even more nervous when his mother's gaze turned dreamy. She looked squarely at her son smiling then picking him up and sat back on the chair. "Would you like mommy to tell you a story Senri?" she asked. Sammy's son nodded enthusiastically. She laughed and said, "Well this happened a little while before you were born darling…it's still fresh in my memory which makes it all the worse," she added testily then began her tale.

_Samantha looked out the backstage entrance to the theatre and saw that it had begun to snow during the show. She slammed the door shut and enjoyed the warmth of her work place while she could. The night was over and it was time for everyone to go home. Two of her friends and fellow performers saw her standing by the door without her coat on only a long and elegant light purple dress with thin sleeves. _

"_Sammy did you lose your coat?" _

"_Someone hid the coats at my house this morning," she said tersely. _

"_Oh but Sammy surely your Uncle wouldn't mind swinging around to pick you up," her other friend mentioned. _

"_He's out of town this weekend," she sighed. One of her friends led her to the dressing room and picked out a nice warm coat for her. _

"_Just use this and bring it back before the next show." _

"_No the Director will kill me. Look it doesn't matter I'll just walk. It's only a short way," she said and left before either of her friends could argue against it. _

_Unfortunately a short way was three blocks in what felt like sub-arctic temperatures. Even so she trudged on making sure not to trip in her high heels. She turned around the corner with only two more blocks to go when she saw a man waiting for her. He had dark, long, curly brown hair and intoxicating eyes of red and blue along with a smile on his lips. Sammy stared at him coldly before she walked on with her head held high. He followed her still smirking to himself and wrapped her favorite coat around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and it fell to the ground. She may be freezing but she refused to give in to this one. _

_A few more meters down the empty sidewalk he tried to offer the coat again but she threw it away once more. They walked in silence until she was a block away from her home and the anger that had welled up in her let loose. _

_She turned to the man and yelled, "What are you doing Rido? Why are you here? I know the Senate called you. That's why you couldn't come to the show tonight." He said nothing but smiled to her in response. And that was when she lost it, "Do you think I didn't care whether or not you came tonight?! Of __**course**__ I cared! You were the only person I wanted sitting in that audience and you couldn't even do that for me! Look Rido I was scared about tonight's show and I wanted you there. I thought you cared enough about me to show up. But you didn't! And then you make it worse by hiding my coat when you knew it was going to snow tonight. __**What's wrong with you?!**__ What would you do if I freezed to death tonight? Or do you not even care about that?!" she paused from her tirade breathing heavily. _

_Rido still said nothing but he hung his head down slightly in guilt. That only made Sammy feel like she had done something wrong instead of him. She sighed deeply and said, "Rido you're a pureblood you have every right to fight back. Defend yourself! But come on now… hiding my coat? What did you want to happen? …These stupid things you do __**really**__ make me hate you sometimes."_

Sammy took a pause from her narrative. Senri was shocked though. He had never really seen his mother angry before. She was always so kind and gentle.

'_Can mommy even be angry?'_ he thought. Sammy looked down at her son and smiled once more.

"Then guess what daddy said Senri," she prompted. Senri thought for a moment then looked up at his mother again. Sammy kissed his hair before continuing her story.

_Rido looked up at Sammy then with a sheepish smile on his face. He had never meant to hurt or upset her just the opposite of both those. "I wanted to keep you warm," he said softly. _

Sammy laughed after the latest part of her tale. Senri giggled while he thought about his father saying such things. "Yep that's what he said," Sammy confirmed, "but by then darling I was nearly frozen solid. I almost couldn't believe him."

_Rido extended her coat out to Sammy once more. She glared daggers at him. Had he really just said what she thought he said? It took her a moment before she could speak. Yet when she did she spat, "Are you a complete __**moron**__?!?"_

Little Senri could tell that his mother's story was over but he was still confused. "Mommy how would _daddy_ have kept you warm and not your sweater?" he asked. Sammy thought for moment thinking of a way to explain that to her four year old son.  
"Well he would have…" she turned when she heard the front door being unlocked, "Look sweetie daddy's home." Senri grinned and leapt of his mother's lap. She held her sons hand and put a finger to her lips. "I'll show you how…" as soon as Rido strode through the kitchen entry way he was greeted with the sight of his wife and son waiting for him.

He smiled at both of them but didn't react quickly enough to his wife undoing his coat, standing in front of him front to back, and then doing his coat up again. Rido was very confused but he remembered the first time he had done this with her. It was his publicly decent was of keeping her warm.

Sammy grinned down at her son and said, "Here Senri this is how…" Senri giggled to himself- his mother and father looked very funny but even at four years old Senri thought that they also looked cute together.

Rido wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her hair. "I'm not sure what's happening but I'm very happy Sammy…and you look beautiful tonight…" he whispered.  
She leant into him and said, "Rido I'm happy too…"

Rido looked down at their son and said, "Senri when you grow up do you want to be a soppy old man just like me?"

Senri beamed at his father before saying, "Yes daddy!" then he ran to his parents the most important people in his world. That night a certain branch of the Kuran family kept each other warm with just the love in their hearts.

THE END.


End file.
